


Family Ties

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: writerverse, Future Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 04:37:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3923170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jimmy’s assistant wonders about his wardrobe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Ties

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" challenge "TV tropes"

“Good morning, Miss Jenkins,” said Jimmy, pleased to find his new assistant already in autopsy, hanging up her coat.

“Good morning, Dr. Palmer,” she replied, then paused. “Dr. Palmer, can I ask you a question?”

“Sure,” he said. “Go ahead.”

“I was just wondering… what’s with the bow tie? They’re, well, they’re for old guys, right? And you’re really not that old.”

Jimmy laughed. “Well, thank you for that, Miss Jenkins. And I’ll have you know that bow ties are cool.”

“C’mon, doc,” she said. “Cool?”

“All right, maybe not cool,” Jimmy admitted. “They’re definitely more hygienic. There’s been quite a few studies on the amount of germs that can be found on an average doctor’s necktie, and bow ties have been proven to carry far fewer of them.”

“Huh,” said Penelope. “Good to know. But it’s not like our patients need to worry about infections, Dr. Palmer.”

“True, true. I suppose it’s really more habit at this point, but I _started_ wearing them because of Dr. Mallard.”

“The ME before you?” she asked.

Jimmy nodded. “Yes. I was his assistant, just like you are my assistant, before I got my medical degree. He taught me everything I know about pathology. Dr. Mallard was quite the dapper gentleman, let me tell you. Scottish, and very proud of it. He always talked to the bodies while he worked, felt it wasn’t polite to ignore them— I’ve never quite gotten the hang of it, myself, even after all these years.”

“And the bow ties?” Penelope prompted.

“My first one was a present from Dr. Mallard, the day I graduated medical school. I’ve gotten several more— Agent DiNozzo and Director McGee still get me one for just about every holiday— and I… just got used to them, I guess.”

“That’s nice, doc. Honoring your mentor and all.” She smiled at him, then paused. “You’re not going to give _me_ a bow tie when I graduate med school, are you?”

Jimmy laughed. 

THE END


End file.
